Another Force
by Hekigan Shiroi Ryuu
Summary: There wasn't one set of Clow Cards created, but two. Now, this second set is coming to Tomeda, Japan, in the form of Lunar Cards. What is Sakura going to do? (Implied Sakura x Sayoran) Read & Review!
1. Disclaimer

PLEASE READ THIS!!!!  
  
It is very important to get a few things across...  
  
1.) I DON'T own Card Captor Sakura, however  
  
2.) I do lay claim to Arian, Artemedoros, and Cian. Those three and all the Lunar stuff.  
  
3.) You need to know how I will set up my Chapters. For one thing they will look similar to this: Part 1, Chapter 1. For another, there will also be three parts to my story along with three chapters in each part.  
  
Understand that? I certainly hope so, because I won't be putting a disclaimer up after this.  
  
~*~ DAENERYS STORM ~*~ 


	2. Part 1, Chapter 1

ANOTHER FORCE  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part One: The Beginning  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prologue:  
  
"Cerberos, Yue, please leave me now," a dark-haired man said from the depths of the shadowy room. The winged big cat and the white angel departed swiftly at their master's request.  
  
"I do not believe that one Clow Card set is not enough. This must be made in secret. No one must know," he whispered to himself.  
  
Indeed this was the great Clow Reed. The one man to make the most powerful objects in the world, the Clow Cards. He set forth in making an exact copy not anywhere near the first set he had made fearing the conflict in power would be too much…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One: The Learning  
  
It has been years since the Clow Cards had been captured and transformed into Star Cards. Everyone was kicking back and worrying about normal things like school.  
  
Sakura wasn't doing so at the moment, though. She was talking with Kero, the guardian beast of the Clow Cards, and examining the Star Cards that were hers. Kero was avidly licking a spoon that had only a second ago peanut butter on it. Sakura was munching on a peanut butter sandwich that was an afternoon snack.  
  
"Kero, what will we do with the cards now that they have been captured? I can't openly use them at school or anywhere else," the brunette fourteen year old asked the little creature. He stopped licking the spoon to ponder the question.  
  
"Kid, I don't know. Eli has gone back to England, so that rules out that option. You know that Li won't accept them. It really doesn't matter, anyway. They belong to you and you alone. You have to decide," he said slowly. Suddenly, he stiffened right along with Sakura.  
  
"Did you feel that, Kero?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah, I did."  
  
"It felt like one of the Clow Cards, but different. I thought we had caught them all," Sakura wondered. She had never felt magic like that be used in the last few years. She was totally baffled. Kero was, too, obviously.  
  
"What could it be?" asked Kero, "There are no more cards left. I wonder…"  
  
Meanwhile that same day…  
  
Li was walking down the road and felt the magic in the air. "What the heck was that?" he wondered aloud. The wash of magic was strong and it made him nervous.  
  
"What is wrong, Li? You look as if you'd seen a ghost," asked the black-haired girl next to him. She looked worried at the expression on his face. She had seen that look before. It was when he sensed a Clow Card.  
  
"Nothing. It's nothing, Meilin," Li replied. He was very worried because nothing could be like that unless it was the Clow Cards, but they were Star Cards now. Or were they?  
  
At school the next day…  
  
"I am pleased to announce in one week, a new classmate will be joining you. She is from America and her name is Arian Rona," said their teacher at the beginning of class. This lead to whispers among the students.  
  
Sakura wondered the reason for calling in advance so early. Most kids show up and are ushered in. She had a vision in an instant that she was standing under a full moon with cards floating all around her. What in the world is this? She cried out silently. She caught a card, only to discover that it was the Windy Card. Then it jerked itself out of her hand and transformed into a blue and silver card. It flew to someone on top of a hill, silhouetted in the moonlight. What? Sakura thought desperately, because this wasn't right. The cards all around Sakura also transformed and flew to the person on the hill.  
  
"Miss Sakura, when you are done daydreaming, I would like you to answer this question, please," said Mr. Noleski, * waking her out of her vision. He was angry that she had obviously ignored the start of class.  
  
"I am sorry sir. I didn't mean to. Sorry," Sakura mumbled. Her face was very red. Only, she couldn't stop thinking about the vision. No one could be like that and own the Clow Cards. She had the only set.  
  
Li was watching Sakura out of the corner of his eye. He knew that she had had a vision, but she had never had one in four years. What could it be? Did it have to do with the feeling he had gotten yesterday?  
  
* Mr. Noleski is pronounced nol-eh-ski. I didn't want people thinking his name was nole-ski. 


	3. Part 1, Chapter 2

ANOTHER FORCE  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part One: The Beginning  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two: The Other  
  
A girl with dark brown hair and electric blue eyes was walking down a street with a white cat with green eyes strolling next to her. Her older brother was walking a little behind the two. His hair was black and his eyes were turquoise.  
  
"Hurry up, Cian. You are so slow!" the girl called to him.  
  
"Whatever. You better not go to fast, twip, you hear?" Cian said to her. Arian rolled her eyes. He wouldn't do anything to her because he knew about the Lunar Cards, named after the moon. Art looked up at her and then toward Cian.  
  
Glancing around so no one would hear him, Art said, "What is the deal between you two? You are always nagging on each other."  
  
"Doesn't really matter for you. You have to have a sibling that is at least three years younger than you are. I'm five years older," Cian added triumphantly. Frowning, Arian looked at him and thought that he was a dolt for thinking that she was an idiot and a juvenile. He was, too, considering that he was nineteen.  
  
Then she turned her thoughts to more pressing matters. Why were the Ronas moving to Japan? And in all of the cities they could have gone, they had to go to Readington, a small town. She really didn't want to, but she did have to go with her family. She sighed and dared Art to race her home in time to see her favorite shows. The feline willingly accepted and ran as fast as he could to beat Arian home.  
  
Cian looked after them and sighed, "Lunar Mistress Arianrhod, what shall I do with you? You are still so young and carefree. What shall I do if you are hurt in any way? I use you're energy and so does Artemidoros. The cards also draw this energy you possess. What in the Moon will happen to you once we move to Readington? What will happen to us all? You do not know of the force there. Not even Artemidoros does. Only I do…" He said this in a very odd lilting voice, as if he was someone else for a second. He continued down the road at a leisurely pace. He really didn't mind about them running out of sight…  
  
At home…  
  
Arian and Art finally got home and both were panting. Arian walked in the house and dropped onto the couch. Art curled up next to her and went to sleep. Arian turned on her TV to a cartoon show. She reached out and grasped something unseen. Arian then pulled her hand to herself and in her hand was a blue and silver book with her name on it along with a picture of a sun cradled within a moon. An intricate design fanned out around it until the lines were enclosed in a circle within a circle. The whole thing was done in shimmering silver. The navy blue was in the background.  
  
Arian opened the book and within it was cards, Lunar Cards. (These are much like Sakura's Star Cards, only done in navy blue and silver and have the emblem from the front of the book.)  
  
She pulled out the first card, the Eclipse Card. It had three identical figures on it. In the back was a woman lifting the sun over her head with both hands. In front of her was another woman with longer hair, holding the Earth in her palm. The third woman was the closest and she had the moon on her fingertip. All three had their eyes open, which was unusual for a Clow Card of any kind, and the two with the planetoids were looking at theirs while the Sun's was looking straight forward. (For those who don't know, Sakura created a card called the Hope. Arian has done the same thing; yet, since she had no partner for capturing the cards, she created the Eclipse Card.)  
  
Arian looked at it for a long time, thinking of the instant that she had found the book. At that moment, there was a lunar eclipse and she was looking around in her parents' retail shop where the book turned up.  
  
"Arian? Is that you, honey?" her mother called out from the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, ma'am. It's me," replied Arian. She hastily put the card back in the book and shoved the book under her and started staring avidly at the television set. Art looked at her, flicked an ear, and went back to sleep.  
  
"We are going to the airport early in the morning, now. You are packed, aren't you?" her mother said, coming out of the kitchen. "The last things going with us is the sofa, the TV set and our clothing. You have your school uniform, don't you?"  
  
"I am absolutely ready to go, Mom."  
  
"All right. Get as much rest as you can. Tomorrow will be strenuous."  
  
"Yeah, I will," Arian said, head bobbing up and down in agreement. Her mother departed back into the kitchen. Arian pulled the book out from underneath her and shoved it into the air. The book disappeared into thin air and she sighed in relief of not being caught…  
  
At the Airport, boarding the plane to Japan…  
  
Their things were all around them and they were sending it through the terminal. Art was mumbling about being locked in a cage and having to sit in the back alone amongst all the flea-bitten animals. Arian thumped his pet carrier and hissed at him to be quiet. "You know cats can't talk," she told him.  
  
"Hurry up, sweetie. You don't want to make us miss our plane, do you? I know you really want to go to Japan with us," her father said. Arian rolled her eyes because he didn't know what it was like, moving away from all your friends. She had to say goodbye to Sarah, Jessica, and Rachel. Her boyfriend, Jake, promised to write her as soon as she sent him her new address. She had grinned and hugged him goodbye. 


	4. Part 1, Chapter 3

ANOTHER FORCE  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part One: The Beginning  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Three: The Meeting  
  
Sakura, Tori, Madison, and Julian were all walking over to the Avalon residence one afternoon. It had been almost a week since Mr. Noleski had announced that they would be having a new student. She was watching a bird fly by when she ran into someone.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run into you," the guy said. His hair was black and his eyes were greenish-blue. She was very surprised at how he talked to her. She glanced down and saw that there was a cat next to his feet. It was whiter than snow.  
  
"It's okay," Sakura said.  
  
"Are you new in town?" Tori asked. The stranger bobbed his head up and down.  
  
"Yeah, I'm new. Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"My name is Julian and this is Tori. Sakura is his little sister and Madison is Sakura's friend," replied the ever-hungry Julian, "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Cian," he said, "and this is my friend, Art," he added gesturing towards the cat. Tori took the hand that this Cian person had offered and shook it. A magical surge shot through him and his eyes narrowed.  
  
Cian gave Tori a similar look. He felt that Tori had a power, too. He already knew about Julian and Sakura, but not this person. Worry bubbled up from the depths of him. This person was not to be taken lightly…  
  
At school the next day…  
  
"Settle down, class. Today is the day when our new classmate is joining us. Come in, Arian." A girl came trough the door. Her hair was brown and her eyes were an electric blue color. All the students stared at her appearance. The uniform only accented the blue of her eyes. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail which corkscrewed as it went down towards the end.  
  
Meilin felt instant jealousy towards this new person who was prettier than she was. Li was surprised at her beauty, but felt no will to make a move on her because he liked Sakura too much. Madison instantly was off thinking up outfits for this newcomer that she might wear. Sakura frowned; she was sensing something more to this person than what she was letting on. There seemed to be a suppressed power within her. Their eyes met and Sakura knew her feeling was right. This girl was very strange and very powerful.  
  
"Arian, please sit down next to Sakura on her left, please," said Mr. Noleski. Arian walked over to the empty desk and sat down, looking very nervous. Class started and everyone was taking notes. Sakura temporarily forgot about Arian, but Arian didn't forget about Sakura. She had felt the exact same thing when she looked at Sakura. Sakura never bothered to suppress the magic. Nor did that guy sitting just across from Sakura on her right. They were like shining magical beacons that warned everyone magical that they were magic users, too.  
  
During lunch, Sakura, Madison, Meilin and Li were all eating lunch together. Sakura brought up the matter about Arian Rona.  
  
"Li, did you feel anything odd about Arian?" she asked. Li looked up, wondering if something was wrong with Sakura to say such a thing.  
  
"No, I didn't. Why?" he responded.  
  
"It's just that there is something going on with her and I keep feeling that there is more power in her than what she is letting on. Don't you dare tell me that you didn't feel that radiance of energy," Sakura replied back to him.  
  
Li slowly shook his head no. Madison and Meilin were looking at each other and at Sakura and Li, wondering what the conversation was leading to.  
  
Arian was sitting by herself, munching on a sandwich she had brought. She was so lonely and she didn't want to be here in this pathetic town with all these pathetic people. Only, that Sakura and Li were of the most interest to her. She watched them from across the lawn, seeing them interact with Madison and Meilin. Maybe she should shake them up, using her full name instead of her pet name. Arianrhod, the Mistress of the Moon, would show those two what magic was all about…  
  
After school, that night…  
  
Sakura, Li, Cerberos, and Yue were out looking for any type of magic that might be around. All four had a sudden surge of magic from the left and then, another short burst from the right. Madison and Meilin were hiding in the bushes, watching them while Madison was filming the whole thing.  
  
The wind was blowing hard all around them. Suddenly, a burst of wind that looked almost solid was coming straight at them. They had a fleeting glance of a woman in that wind. It was the Windy. The Windy curved upwards and doubled back the way she came. The group was after her in a second.  
  
"That Windy is not my card! Let's keep with it and see where it leads us!" shouted Sakura. The Windy picked up speed and led them through alleys and empty streets.  
  
Suddenly, it stopped, glowed and the glow went up and formed a card in the hand of a figure on the clock tower, silhouetted by the full moon. The person wore a hooded cloak and held a staff, tipped in a crescent moon with what looked like a large marble held by the tips of the moon. The person threw the card out into the air and the card disappeared.  
  
The wind whipped the cloak around to reveal a female figure although the hood stayed in place. She motioned towards the roof to their right and they noticed for the first time a white cat that was the size of a tiger with wings perched there.  
  
Then, she motioned to their left and they saw another figure that they had previously overlooked, which was a person that was similar to Yue. The only difference was that the person was dressed entirely in black.  
  
The figure on the clock tower whirled her staff around and hit a card and wings burst out of her back and she flew to the ground. On her motion, the winged ones came down as well.  
  
"That would be the Fly Card," said Yue. The girl then spun her staff around, not saying a word, and the wings disappeared and the card reappeared. She did the same motion with the Fly that she had done with the Windy before and that card disappeared as well. The two others converged with her and they walked forward towards the Card Captors.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Sakura. My name is Arianrhod, Mistress of the Moon. These are my associates, Ciandel, Lunar Protector, and Artemidoros, Lunar Guardian," she said in a lilting Welsh accent. Her eyes showed out from under the hood. They were almost like magic within themselves. She moved her staff again and the wind died, and a card appeared in her hand. She showed it to them. It was the Windy Card.  
  
"You already used the Windy Card. It was the one who brought us here," Sakura said. Arianrhod smiled and flicked her hand. A card appeared on top of the Windy and she showed it to them. It was the Mirror.  
  
"Arianrhod made an exact look alike for you to follow. The gale was created by the Windy Card," said the big animal called Artemidoros. His accent was also Welsh. There was a symbol on his head that was a crescent moon on its side so the tips would be pointing up. The symbol was silver and so was the crest on his chest that was a crescent moon set the right way and it was attached to a silver chain.  
  
"You obviously do not know who we are, but we will tell you this," continued Ciandel, "We know about Clow Reed and that you two," gesturing to Yue and Cerberos, "were his originals as well as your book of the Clow," he finished looking at Sakura.  
  
"What are you, then? His third copy of his allies?" asked Li. Arianrhod looked at him.  
  
"No, they are the second set of guardians. Why did you call them the third set?" she said, for she had talked to Ciandel and Artemidoros about the Card Captors here.  
  
"Clow Reed had died and his reincarnation, Eli Moon, had made himself Ruby and Spinal Sun," replied Yue, "I know nothing of you two or this other set of Clow Cards. When were you made?"  
  
"When you were around. Do you ever remember him asking you to leave the room when he wanted time alone? That is when he was working on the cards and us." He wore the exact same outfit that Yue had, yet it was black and the gem was red instead of purple and the whole thing was trimmed in silver, instead of gold. His wings were black, yet his black hair only came down to his waist and was bound back only in one place, like Clow Reed used to wear his hair. His accent was also Welsh.  
  
Sakura kept having a feeling that she had met Ciandel before. Or, at least, she had heard a version of his name somewhere. This thought was bugging her to no end. Li had the same nagging thought about Arianrhod.  
  
"Just remember, Sakura Avalon, you are not the only force in the realm of Clow magic," said the Welsh voice out from under the hood. She saddled Artemidoros and the trio flew away, the night stiller now than it had ever been before.  
  
Madison and Meilin both ran out of the alley that they had been watching the whole affair after they had ran after Sakura and the others. "That was so amazing! I am so glad that I had caught the whole thing on tape!" Madison cried out. Yue and Cerberos were still looking at the night sky where the people had disappeared. 


	5. Part 2, Chapter 1

ANOTHER FORCE  
  
Thanks for the review, Evern! I'm glad you like. The idea for the Lunar Cards came from the fact that Sakura had Star Cards. Both are in the night sky. That, and the name 'Arianrhod' is from the Welsh Goddess of the Moon. Cool, huh?  
  
Sorry it took so long to update! My dad blocked me from this site and I couldn't do anything about it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part Two: The Middle  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One: The Discovery  
  
It has been a month since the Lunar Mistress has met the Mistress of the Star Cards. Sakura still has no clue as to who Arianrhod might be in everyday life, yet she is starting to suspect. They have met many times and had many small conversations with one another. Eli has returned for a short visit that is more centralized around the Lunar Cards in Japan. Arian still is a mystery to all the students and teachers. Cian is frequently trying to make friends with Julian and Tori, yet Tori still refuses to become friends…  
  
"Hey, you guys! How's it going?" called Cian to Julian and Tori.  
  
"Hi, Cian! We're doing great! How about you?" replied Julian.  
  
"Nothing much is going on at my place. It is always the same old thing."  
  
"How old can things get when you do magic?" said Tori in a malevolent voice. Cian looked at him like he was nuts. "You know what I mean. I know what you really are, Cian. Or should I say Ciandel? Which would you prefer to be called?" Tori spat out, a look of contempt on his face.  
  
"Whoa, I don't know what the heck you are talking about, Tori, but you need to see a therapist or something 'cause I think you've flipped. My name isn't Cian-whatsis. It's just Cian Rona, okay?"  
  
Tori shot him a dirty look and marched off. Cian looked at him, wondering what kind of power allowed that guy to see past the surface and into true identity. Then he felt magic that he had never felt in a long time, Clow Reed's magic. He spun around and looked all over the place, trying to find the source of the power. Julian looked at Cian and ran after Tori, calling after him to stop so he could catch up.  
  
A boy dropped out of a tree, and looked at Cian from behind his round lenses in his glasses. His hair was coal black and the look in his eyes was very familiar. He looked very much like…  
  
"Clow Reed," whispered Cian.  
  
"My name is not Clow Reed, but I was him in a past life. My name is Eli Moon," the boy replied. Cian did a short bow, not wanting to look out of place, kneeling in front of someone in the street. "You have done a superb job of helping your 'sister', Ciandel."  
  
"It was lucky that she had found the book instead of someone that I did not know, sir. I was a figure to her that she trusted deeply, do anything for and would listen to at any time," he replied to his master.  
  
"So, you are still very loyal to your master, aren't you?" a female voice said behind him. He turned to see a woman that had brown hair. "Hi, there, cutie. My name is Ruby," she said, winking at him.  
  
"And my name is Spinal Sun, but everyone calls me Spinner," said a black and blue cat-like creature that had butterfly wings on the branch above his head.  
  
"I hear she has transformed her sealing wand into a staff that has the image of the crescent moon on its tip and that it is now called the Lunar Staff. Of course, I had heard that she had also transformed the cards and book into what is known as the Lunar Cards and the Lunar Book. That is very different from what Sakura had done," continued Eli.  
  
"Arian is very different from Sakura, master. She---"  
  
"Eli! How are you doing?" called Sakura from down the sidewalk. She roller-bladed down the pavement and skidded to a halt near Eli. She saw Ruby, Cian and Spinner all with him.  
  
"Uh, Eli, what is going on? Why are you talking to Cian?" Sakura asked, nervously.  
  
"I know him. Cian, didn't you say you had somewhere to go?" Eli said. Cian took the hint, said yes, mumbled some excuse about having to fix the family's supper, and went away.  
  
"It is nice to see you again, Eli. I missed you."  
  
"It's nice to see you too, Sakura, but I am a little busy right now and I need to go. Please excuse me," he said in return, motioned for Ruby and Spinner to follow him, and walked away. Sakura was left, wondering what was going on, considering that Ciandel was connected to Clow Reed, but Cian couldn't be.  
  
For the first time, she put the names side by side and compared them. They were very much alike. The last syllable made all the difference. Was Cian the black angel, Ciandel? The coincidence was just too much. It just had to be Ciandel.  
  
At school, during lunch…  
  
"Hi, Arian. How are you?" Sakura asked. Arian looked up, mildly surprised that she was being spoken to. A notebook was sitting on her lap and she was writing a letter to Jake.  
  
"Not bad. Y tú?" she replied. Sakura just stared. "Sorry, I didn't mean to use Spanish. I took it in school when I was still in America. Translated, it means 'and you?'"  
  
Sakura grinned and replied, "I'm doing fine. I wanted to ask you a question about your brother."  
  
Arian looked sharply at Sakura. "And that would be?"  
  
A large teardrop formed on the side of Sakura's head. Nervously, she asked, "Have you ever noticed Cian to be doing things strange?" Arian studied Sakura for about ten seconds that lasted an eternity. Sakura was growing increasingly nervous.  
  
"Why do you want to know about my brother, Sakura? He is as normal as you and me. Do you have a crush on him or something?" Arian answered slowly after a length of time.  
  
Sakura reddened and shook her head no. "It is just that he was talking to an unusual person yesterday. The person's name is Eli Moon and he used to go to school with me. I didn't think Cian would know him…"  
  
"And now you think Cian is a weirdo for talking to this guy, right?"  
  
"No! Not at all!"  
  
"Then why are we having this conversation?" The electric blue eyes looked into green eyes, which their owner was beginning to lose it because she was so nervous. Arian stood up and walked right past Sakura. Sakura got a flash of power from Arian when Arian was walking away, quickly tallying it with Arianrhod's power. They matched exactly.  
  
Sakura looked at her, wondering if this girl was the owner of the matching set of Clow Cards. Hair whipping around in the wind, Arian walked across the lawn and into the building, quickly disappearing from sight…  
  
That night…  
  
Sakura did not tell Kero that she would be going out tonight. She didn't tell Li or Madison, either. What ever happened this night, it would happen to her alone. She wanted to confront Arianrhod and find out her secret identity. She had a feeling that she was Arian, her brother was Ciandel, and the cat was Artemidoros.  
  
She opened the Fly Card and flew to the top of the clock tower. She looked all around the rooftops of Readington to see if she could find Arianrhod.  
  
"So, you wanted to see me, Sakura?" a female Welsh voice said to her, "You want to find out my identity, don't you?" Sakura turned to see the familiar hooded figure standing right behind her.  
  
"How did you get up here without me noticing?" Sakura asked, startled.  
  
"Illusion. I am correct in my supposition, am I not?" she said.  
  
"Yes, I do. Is your name Arian Rona? Is Ciandel's everyday name Cian? And is your cat's full name Artemidoros?"  
  
"You are very interesting, Sakura. You suspect a person like me to hide behind the face of a simple girl?" Arianrhod asked, "And that girl's brother and cat are mixed up in it, too, by hiding the faces of an angel and a winged beast?" she continued, "You have pinned me to the spot."  
  
"I thought you were. You and Arian have identical feelings about you. Cian and the name Ciandel sound too much alike. I have nothing on Artemidoros, yet the first three letters make up Arian's cat's name," Sakura said, thinking aloud.  
  
Arianrhod looked at her, smiling slightly. She knew that she and her friends couldn't fool Sakura for long. She had fooled Li longer than she had hoped. Perhaps, Sakura, the owner of the Cards, was stronger than Li, her partner, which helped her capture those cards.  
  
"You are very intelligent, Sakura. My pet name is Arian. My brother is Cian. My cat is the guardian beast of the Clow Book. I knew I couldn't fool you very long," Arianrhod said.  
  
"Why do you have an accent when you use the name Arianrhod and not in everyday life when you use Arian?"  
  
"I am full-blooded Welsh. I was raised in Wales since I was a baby and lived there until I was ten. I had adopted the accent while I was young and my father decided to take us to America, to start over in life. We lived there for a short period of time and I learned how to hide my Welsh accent. So did Cian. I found a book in my parents' retail shop a month after we got there. It was the Clow Book and I released the cards and Artemidoros. I captured them and changed them into Lunar Cards. I also changed my wand into the Lunar Staff. I even created my own card, the Eclipse Card, for when I had found the book, a lunar eclipse was taking place."  
  
"That sounds so cool. I wish my life story was half as good."  
  
"Do not tell anyone that you have found out who I really am. I do not want to find out that you have been blurting out my secret to others, because I will know."  
  
"I promise not to."  
  
"Thank you." 


	6. Part 2, Chapter 2

ANOTHER FORCE  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part Two: The Middle  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two: The Hiding  
  
"Hey, Sakura. How are you doing? Where did you go? Why did you leave without telling me?" asked Kero as soon as Sakura walked into her bedroom.  
  
"Kero, do I have to tell you everything?" Sakura moaned.  
  
"Yes, you do. Come on. Tell me what you were doing."  
  
Sakura sighed. Then she said, "Kero, I went out to get a breath of fresh air. I didn't tell you because I wanted some time to think alone. Is that good enough for you, oh guardian of the Book of Clow?" This last part was said sarcastically.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"I'm tired, so I am going to bed. Is that all right with you?" Kero nodded and Sakura sighed.  
  
As soon as Sakura was asleep, Kero looked at her and muttered, "Kid, you are not telling me everything. What could you be hiding from me?" Then he went and lay down next to Sakura, going to sleep himself.  
  
The next day…  
  
Sakura and Madison were talking about things when Arian, Cian, and Art were walking by. "Hi, Arian! You want to come sit with us?" called out Sakura.  
  
"No thanks. I need to go with Cian to the store to get our groceries for the week," replied Arian. Cian looked at Sakura and she shivered under his gaze. They walked off.  
  
Madison watched them and asked Sakura, "When did you two get on talking terms with one another?"  
  
"Being nice goes a long way, I guess."  
  
"Hmm," went Madison and she also got the feeling that Sakura was with holding something from her. She looked at where Arian had disappeared to and then, in a sidelong glance, back to Sakura. She shook her head and sat quiet as Sakura continued with the happy chatter.  
  
[NOTE: You have probably noticed that Sakura seems to be a pretty bad liar in this fan fic. She really isn't and her friends are only suspecting things right now. It is only obvious that she is hiding something and they don't know what just yet.]  
  
At school the next day…  
  
Everyone was working hard on his or her own test when the loudspeaker came on and asked for Arian Rona. Mr. Noleski let her go to the office. Everyone continued working on the test when she came back in ten minutes later with tears running down her cheeks.  
  
The whole class was soon staring at Arian when she sat down again and attempted to work on her test. Eventually she put her pencil back down and put her face in her hands.  
  
"What is wrong, Miss Rona?" asked Mr. Noleski.  
  
Arian murmured something and Mr. Noleski asked her to repeat what she had said louder. "I am sorry, sir, but my father had a heart attack and died. My mother is trying her best to get everything together and my brother is helping her as best he can."  
  
"I am sorry to hear that, Arian. You can turn your test in right now and sit out in the hall to get yourself under control. When you feel a little better, you can come back in and finish your test."  
  
"Yes, sir." Sakura was startled to hear the Welsh accent seep into her voice. The more Arian spoke, the more she reverted back to her natural voice, which in turn would be a dead ringer to Li, Madison, and Meilin whom have heard her voice many times.  
  
Arian went and sat outside for twenty minutes, weeping over her father's death. Eventually, she tired herself out from crying and fell asleep in the hall, tears staining her face.  
  
Break came and the students filed out of the classroom, looking at Arian as they went. Sakura, Li, Madison, and Meilin stopped in front of her and Sakura leaned over to wake her up.  
  
"Arian, wake up," said Sakura, "Come on, Arian. It's lunchtime. You have to be hungry. Wake up!"  
  
At this point, Li leaned over and shook Arian, trying to wake her. Arian groaned and stretched, stiff from sitting on the floor for a long time.  
  
"We're sorry to hear about your dad, Arian," said Li, after Arian had woken up enough to recognize the faces around her.  
  
"Thanks, but it doesn't change the fact that he is dead," Arian replied, her voice was thick with the Welsh accent. Everyone except Sakura, who was staring ashamedly at the floor, stared at Arian.  
  
"Your voice. It's different. Y-you have an accent," said Meilin, eyes wide with shock.  
  
"Are you Arianrhod?" asked Li in a strangled voice. Arian, realizing her mistake, nodded her head yes.  
  
"I am sorry for not telling you, but I had no choice. Cian told me not to tell anyone, even though they would be smart enough to figure it out. Diawl!" she said. (Diawl is a Welsh word. I do not know what it means, but I do believe it is an oath of some sort. I got it from 'The Grey King' by Susan Cooper in the 'Dark is Rising' series.)  
  
The Card Captors looked at each other in mild surprise. "So Cian is?" asked Li.  
  
"Cian is my brother. He knew about the Cards from the very beginning. His full name when transformed is Ciandel," murmured Arian. This news brought around new sidelong glances at each other.  
  
Arian decided to get up. She was tired of sitting on the floor and any time now her brother would be coming to get her out of school. Sakura stopped looking at the floor in shame and looked into the bright eyes of Arianrhod.  
  
"Good luck with your family, Arian. I know that you will want to go home," Sakura whispered.  
  
Arian replied, "Sakura, I hate to say it but, my home isn't here in Readington. It is in America and in Whales, where our original home is. I think that maybe we will go home to one of those places."  
  
They heard a meow down the hall. There stood Art, flicking his tail back and forth. Further down the hall was Cian with a dark look in his eyes. "Come on, kid. We need to go home and comfort your mother," he said. Arian nodded and walked to him, turned around and waved goodbye, and left with the other two.  
  
"Goodbye, Arianrhod." Sakura looked at Li surprised. She didn't expect to hear him say that with such calmness as he did.  
  
"You four had great luck, meeting those three," Eli said from behind them. The group turned and saw him with Ruby next to him and Spinner on his shoulder.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Meilin.  
  
"That is Eli Moon, Clow Reed's reincarnated self," said Li.  
  
"That's Clow Reed? Who are those other two with him, then?"  
  
"Ruby and Spinner, my friends," Eli replied.  
  
Everyone then talked about the Lunar Mistress and her friends for the rest of the day, when they had the time. They all agreed that, even though the Lunar Cards and Star Cards were very different, they could be tallied together if willed to make an even more powerful combination. 


End file.
